Just between the two of us
by Stine8503
Summary: Sango tends to share her thoughts with Kirara. Well, what happens when Miroku finds out Kirara can transform into...a more human form..? Why doesn't Sango know about this?
1. The Meeting

Okay so first I should explain some things.  
1) I know....Kirara is probably a girl but just think how funny this situation is. No doubt Miroku will get very jealous of our fav neko youkai.  
  
2) Kirara in human form in this story kinda seems like Inu Yasha...ears....kinda the same color hair.  
But Kirara has the tails. I thought it would be cute.  
  
3) Kirara only likes Sango in that older-sibling kinda way. After watching episodes 147-148 that creepy Kikyou special, I found that Kirara lived in the Taijya village with Sango's Grandfather who also had Hiraikotsu. I'm assuming by that episode that Kirara has been friends with her family for generations.  
  
Miroku will still be Sango's love intrest. Since I'm very big on their togetherness.  
  
I'm still trying to finish my Memory Lapse story....so it might be awhile between updates...and I'm gonna try to come up with names for the chapters...and revise the storys....Since I'm seeing a few errors, and I got a few comments about the writing style I would like to fix.  
  
Chapter One: First Encounter Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi....but I have plushies! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
"Sango I'm suprised you think I am that perverted to go through that much trouble just to grope you." Miroku said to a Sango who was trying her hardest to get away from him.  
  
"Rocks.." She replied looking quite irritated pointing to a rather large one "Do not tend to move by themselves Houshi-sama!"  
  
"Maybe a youkai put it there?" Miroku stated  
  
"Of course Houshi-sama. I should have known." She mumbled then she raised her voice "A Youkai really wanted to put that rock there so I could fall and have you grope me!"  
  
"I'm surprised that you were so distracted you couldn't see a rock in the path Sango. It's very unlike you." Miroku said turning to her  
  
"I have a lot on my mind...." She replied with a serious look on her face as she stopped walking.  
  
The monk stopped and looked at his friend. He gently brushed his hand through her hair, she looked at him and he said very softly "I hate seeing you so sad..."  
  
'I love your smile...you should smile more...' he thought to himself  
  
"Gomen Sango, is there anything I can do to make you feel better." He said noticing he was being ignored  
  
She simply shook her head as she continued to walk. He sighed and it was quiet until they reached their destination Sango looked over at him, sencing he was annoyed. "Sorry...I just need to get some sleep....since Kagome-chan went back home and we arn't serching...I should be able to rest.  
maybe even relax..."  
  
Miroku nodded as they walked inside. Sango, went to prepare for a nap, Miroku sat in the main room to try to meditate. He hated when Sango was distant or depressed. It made him want to hold her and show her that he love her even more.  
  
'My poor angel....fate has been quite cruel to her...' He thought as he put himself into a meditating position.  
  
As he started to relax and control his breathing pattern. He glanced at Kirara who surprisingly wasn't with Sango. Kirara tilted his head and mewed at the monk.  
  
"Are you worried about Sango too?"  
  
Kirara slowly approached the monk and sat by his side. He reached down and scrached the neko youkai's ears, making him pur. "At least she'll talk to you...If you could talk would you tell me some of what she tells you?"  
  
Kirara just tilted his head and mewed. Remaining somewhat unresponcive to Miroku.  
"Well...I think you would, not any secrets or anything just what makes her so upset all of the time..." Miroku said petting Kirara who walked a little away from him.  
  
He looked at Kirara who transformed not into a larger neko youkai but, he had a neko-youkai form. He looked similar to Inu Yasha, with the ears but he had blondish hair and still had the two tails.  
  
"Who are you?" Miroku asked looking Kirara over.  
  
"You were just talking to me. I figured I might as well talk to you in this form." Kirara said grinning at the confused monk. "My mistress talks about you often you might be suprised about what she says.  
  
"Really?" Miroku said sitting back down "Care to share?"  
  
"No, not really." Kirara said with a yawn "Well sorry to end our conversation early but....she's looking for me." Kirara transformed back into a neko right as Sango walked into the room.  
  
"There you are.." Sango said softly as Kirara lept into her arms brushing his head against hers. "Were you keeping Houshi-sama company?"  
  
Miroku sighed as Sango left the room, trying to make sence of what happened.  
  
'I wish I could do that...' He thought getting images of what could happen if he was a cat.  
  
A dirty grin cam across his face then he thought to himself. 'How do I know Sango doesn't know that he......can change his form more than one way....'  
  
With that thought Miroku got up and approached a sleeping Sango, with Kirara cuddled close to her.  
  
'Alright Kitty-boy, no sleeping with my women...'  
  
He picked up Kirara, by his tail and of course then neko growled waking up Sango.  
  
"Houshi-sama, what are you doing to Kirara?"  
  
"Anou..." Miroku said trying to find the right words "I...wanted....to borrow Kirara?"  
  
Sango took Kirara back and hugged him, he licked her face and started to pur as he brushed up against her face. The neko youkai made sure to keep eye contact with Miroku the whole time. Miroku, of course was less than happy and growled as he left the room.  
  
"Why does he seem so mad....?" Sango said laying back down in bed, with Kirara close by. "It's almost as if he's jealous..."  
  
Sango giggled softly as she started to doze off. "Jealous....of a cat....." 


	2. The Day After

Chapter 2: The Day After Disclaimer: Still don't own....still love Miroku!! hugs her plushie  
  
Sango woke up the next morninig and walked into the main room to find Miroku making their breakfast. She smiled, enjoying the smell and he looked up at her with a smile. She looked away still mad about what happened last night. She sat down across from him but in an attempt to aviod conversation she said nothing.  
He sighed and thought of the only thing he could to make her feel better and get her to talk.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango....I shouldn't have went into your room like that....and I shouldn't have been so rough to Kirara..." he bowed his head hopeing his innocent,  
sorry from the bottom of my heart act would earn some sympathy points with Sango. It did for the most part, but she still was annoyed with him.  
  
"It's alright Houshi-sama I can forgive you....but...in the future if you "need" my cat...please don't just try to take him..." She said looking up "Why did you want Kirara anyway....?"  
  
Miroku looked at Sango with a grin and simply said " I guess I just missed him."  
  
Sango smiled as she took the teapot from where it was hanging above the fire. She took a tea cup and filled it part of the way up, and then took some of the tea Kagome brought back and put it in the cup. She then took a small spoon and stirred it around. Miroku watched her like it was the most intersting thing he ever saw in his life. Sango looked up and blushed.  
  
"Would you like some tea Houshi-sama?" She said softly  
  
"Only if you make it, it doesn't taste as good when I make it myself...." He said handing her a cup.  
  
She took it and followed the same steps as she did before. Miroku watched her as if he was amazed by her movements. It seemed to him at least that she took special care of each cup of tea that she made. Everything was done the same way as before and it looked and probably taste exactally like hers. Miroku, on the other hand, everytime he made this tea it either tasted like water or was as thick as mud. When she was finished Sango handed the cup to Miroku with a smile. He of course took the cup and smiled back.  
  
"Arigatou..." He said as he put the cup to his lips and drank. "Its excelent...much better than what I make..."  
  
Sango blushed and said "I think it's because you use too much tea...or too little..."  
  
He smiled and said "I think our breakfast is almost done." He motioned to the rice that was cooking by some fish that were being cooked on sticks.  
  
"I guess were okay being alone like this....you can cook better than me and....well...I can make tea...." She said as he handed her a bowl of rice.  
  
"Sango...." Miroku said looking at her "You can cook much better than Kagome did her first time..."  
  
Her eyes met his and she giggled slightly. "I'm sure that she did fine..."  
  
"Well, the first time she cooked for Inu Yasha and I...she burt everything....except maybe the tea...."  
  
"Houshi-sama!" She said as she giggled "I'm sure she wasn't that bad"  
  
"No....it was much worse than when she forgot to put out the fire...." He smiled noticing how happy she was. "See you'll make a wonderful wife for someone..."  
  
She blushed and looked away. "Houshi-sama....I'm not good at that type of stuff....I'm not pretty enough..."  
  
"Your beautiful...." Miroku interupted 'At least I think your perfect...'  
  
"Houshi-sama....we both know I'm much better at manly stuff then that...."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with a women that can protect herself. Or even fight for what see believes in...I always admired how well you could do that....Your such a strong woman..." He said tilting her chin up so he could look her in the eye. "I would never lie to you about something like this..."  
  
"I'm not strong all of the time...." she whispered as Kirara came into the room and sat on her lap.  
  
"You shouldn't have to be...Everyone needs that kind of attention some times...You shouldn't hold things that bother you in either...it's not healthy..." Miroku said as he pulled his hand away. "I guess I should clean up...."  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk...." She said leaving the room.  
  
"That could have gone better." Kirara said  
  
"You know a warning would be nice." Miroku said with a sigh. "How come everytime I try to make her feel better it ends like this? Does she just hate my methods of trying to cheer her up or what...?"  
  
Kirara waited for Miroku to sit down then he said "She just doesn't know how to act around you. Trust me she doesn't hate you."  
  
"Does she know you can do this? You know the whole...human....like form?"  
  
"No...I would prefer if we kept it a secret between the two of us. She doesn't need to know, she's happy enough with me being her pet. She's a very good mistress,  
she always knows exactally how to make a cat happy. You know....the petting and ear scraching....It's very nice to cuddle with her....thats why I was mad last night."  
  
Miroku was now glaring at him.  
  
"I didn't mean to get you into trouble..."  
  
"Then what was with the whole 'I love you' act when she woke up?" Miroku said with a growl.  
  
"What are you jealous or something?" Kirara said with a grin.  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"Why would you be jealous of a small neko? Ah....thats right because I can sleep with her and you can't. I can also follow her everywhere without being concidered a pervert. Because I'm just a neko youkai." Kirara continued making Miroku more and more angry by the second.  
  
"You know, telling her about you is starting to sound good to me now." Miroku grumbled  
  
Kirara sighed "I'm sure she wouldn't believe you if you DID tell her. If you try I won't help you and it's as simple as that."  
  
"Help me with what?" Miroku said still rather annoyed "What could you possibly do for me."  
  
"Well," Kirara said with a sigh "I could help you win my mistress over, you know, make her think your not such a bad guy. I do happen to know everything she likes. The only other person that could help you like me is Kohaku, and I'm not seeing that happen anytime soon."  
  
"Why would you help me? What's the catch?"  
  
"There is no catch. You would simply have to keep my mistress happy. And of course keep my secret."  
  
Miroku thought for a moment. He would love the chance to have Sango, and have the opertunity to show her how much she was loved. Then he thought about his new friend, if Kirara just happened to be able to talk as a small neko, he probably wouldn't be having second thoughts. But what if for some reason Kirara wanted Sango for his own and would tell him the oposite of what Sango wanted to push them farther away.  
  
"Well....I should be going after her. Its past the time she likes to be alone for. She'll probably want you to come sometime after that...if you would want. Trust me, if I'm wrong then you don't need to listen to me but...If I'm right will you go along with my plan?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so...." Miroku said with a sigh  
  
"Oh...and don't be upset because I can cuddle Sango at night and follow her into the bath...and listen to her secrets...." Kirara noticed Miroku getting redder and redder with rage. "Arn't monks supposed to be....calm....or something....?"  
  
Kirara turned back into the small neko form and ran out the door. Miroku chased after him.  
  
'You evil neko....just wait until I get my hand on you....Damn it....He's by Sango.....can't hurt him now...'  
  
"Kirara....I thought you forgot about me..." She said lifting the neko onto her lap "Was Houshi-sama being mean to you again?"  
  
Kirara just purred and made himself confortable on Sango's lap.  
  
"I guess not...I can't believe what Houshi-sama said to me....I know I should be happy but....I don't know.....What if he really was lieing....but he sounded like he ment it...."  
  
Kirara mewed and brushed his head against Sango's arm.  
  
"You want to be loved too ne?" She scrached behind Kirara's ear and then started petting him again. "You'll never leave me to walk with some random village girl who you asked to bear your child..."  
  
Miroku moved ever so slightly and lowered himself onto the ground. He knew Kirara could probably hear him, but not Sango. He would just have to trust that Kirara wouldn't bring Sango close to where he was.  
  
"I just wish once....he could be serious and stay by my side..." She whispered " I want him to love me...I don't understand why...."  
  
Kirara licked her hand and mewed.  
  
"Its as if I can almost communicate with you....You know how I feel don't you...? You were worried about me....I guess Houshi-sama isn't though..."  
  
She stopped and looked down at the ground. It was silent for awhile, until Miroku decided it was a good time to talk to Sango. He walked away from the tree as quietly as he could trying not to draw any attention. He then traveled up the path that lead up to where Sango was sitting, when he got close enough to her. He said softly. "Can I sit here?"  
  
Sango looked up, surprised, as Mioku sat down next to her. She blushed sightly, she did want him to come but she really didn't think he would. And there he was. She blushed and looked over at him. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Just seeing if you were alright, you have been gone awhile..."  
  
She smiled 'I'm sure that's not the only reason he's here...' "Anou...Houshi-sama...?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I would rather sit here for a little bit...it's beautiful in this city...."  
  
"Yes, it is..." Miroku said looking up at the clouds "May I stay here? Just for awhile...I wouldn't want to bother you."  
  
"You can stay..." She said softly. 


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan  
  
"So? Did it go well?" Kirara asked  
  
"Yeah, we talked a little, I think she's starting to warm up to me. So what is your plan?" Miroku said glancing over at the neko youkai.  
  
"Tomarrow, is her birthday you should do something nice for her."  
  
"Why didn't she tell anyone...?" Miroku replied  
  
"Well to her it isn't a big deal....." Kirara was cut off by Miroku again  
  
"What should I get her?"  
  
"First you should stop interupting me." Kirara replied glaing at him. "There is a feild of lillys not far from here, they're her favroite. The Taijya village is close to here too. You might want to take that into concideration.."  
  
"So...the flowers and a nice lunch or dinner outside...would be a nice way to celebrate?" Miroku replied  
  
"Yes, that would be a good idea, but if I were you I wouldn't grope her tomarrow. Or play that usual rutine with the village girls. It gets tiring watching you make a fool of yourself, and my Mistress would not appreciate it.  
  
"Okay...I can do that ....I think..." Miroku said stepping outside. "Where is she anyway."  
  
".....Bathing....don't even think about spying..." Kirara growled  
  
"I won't relax....Be a good kitty and take a nap." Miroku said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh...that's just what I intend on doing. As soon as my Mistress comes back. It's so nice to be able to curl up with her on these cold nights. She has such a sweet smell to her too, it must be that...body wash and shampoo Kagome brings."  
  
Miroku glared over at the neko youkai. He was rethinking this whole idea evil cat...Making fun of him, teasing him by giving him details about things he wished he could do. "So, what exactally is you plan....making Sango hate me or like me?" Miroku muttered. Of course Kirara being a neko heard him.  
  
"My Mistress has feelings for you, and you obviously have feelings for her. I'm simply trying to put the two of you together and point you in the right direction." Kirara said "You should be happy that I'm taking the time to fix your mistakes."  
  
"What mistakes?" Miroku said tilting his head and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You, have the tendency to be side tracked by other women. You have to start treating her better. Or you will surely loose your chances with her. You never know she might find another more loyal and attractive man that will be intersted in just her."  
  
Miroku sighed and leaned back in the grass. "Sometimes I just can't help it. Old habits are hard to break..."  
  
"I'm sure they are." Kirara replied "But you are there for her, she enjoys those times. Like the ones you have spent with her after she met Kohaku. Those two are going through so much now....you should let her lean on you sometimes..."  
  
"I try I really do! It's just...." Miroku stood up and walked a little away. "I guess I just can't see myself in such a serious relationship...."  
  
"Well...I'll help you. I know the way to win her heart...She'll tell me if something goes wrong, or if things are headed in the right direction. But seriously take changing your actions around other women into concideration." Kirara said as he walked off into the woods.  
  
"....Wait where are you going?" Miroku asked  
  
"To meet my Mistress of course." Kirara said as he transformed into the small neko form.  
  
"But she..." Miroku thought and then sprung up "Hey! If I can't watch her bathe neither can you!!!!" He started chasing after Kirara who sprinted over to the spring where Sango was.  
  
'Damn it....Where did he go? ....Why are cats so fast....' Mirkou slowed down after loosing sight of Kirara. He walked a little further to a small clearing over looking a lake, sure enough Sango was there. Kirara was not far.  
  
"Stupid cat.....evil....evil....cat..." Miroku mummbled as he watched Sango dress. 'Although I guess it wasn't so bad...' he though. He heard a mew and looked over to see Kirara holding Sango's ribbon in his mouth.  
  
"Arigatou Kirara....your so thoughtful." She said with a smile as she took it and patted the neko on his head.  
"What do you think of how Houshi-sama has been acting? It's odd ne?" she said softly as she ran her fingers through her damp hair. "I should head back....I'm suprised he hasn't tryed to peek on me...Maybe he found someone more beautiful than I to........" She sighed soflty "Why am I thinking like that....It's not like I like him..."  
  
Kirara mewed in what seemed like a disagreement. Sango looked over at the neko and frowned. "So you think I like him?  
Why would I want to have anything to do with a lecher like him....He is hardly honest......a flirt....theres too many bad habits...But....he is attractive...I have to admit..." She blushed slightly. "And he does know how to comfort someone....he's a great listener..."  
  
Miroku who was hiding in the bushes nodded in agreement to her newer statements and grinned. He felt his ego being infated. Sango started gathering her stuff and said softly to Kirara. "Are you tired? I think we should head back."  
  
'Shit...' Miroku thought as he got up and started to run back to camp. Hopefull he would make it back before she did.  
'If she gets back before I do....she's going to think that I am with another girl...'He got back and stumbled in the house panting heavly.  
  
"Okay....it.....seems.....like I made it..." He said as he sat on the ground. "I just need to breathe normally now..."  
  
A few minutes later the door opened and Sango came in with Kirara on her shoulder. She noticed Miroku, who seemed to be writing something. She leaned over his shoulder and glanced at it. She could read some parts, it seemed like a poem of some kind. She thought for a moment before she spoke.  
  
"Houshi-sama...what are you writing?"  
  
He looked over at her, her slightly damp hair fell over one of her shoulders and her head was tilted toward him.  
He couldn't help but smile, but he noticed Kirara was no where around her.  
  
"Um....I was just inspired to write a few things....It is nothing important.." He said glancing around the room.  
  
"Oh....when it's you share with me?" She replied and she sat next to him.  
  
"Yeah...I would love to hear what you think about it..." He said with a smile.  
  
She blushed slightly and looked over at the tea pot and fire. "It's getting kind of cold....would you like some tea?"  
She said softy looking at him.  
  
"I would love some." 


End file.
